Blind Date
by kawaii2
Summary: Dumped by Taka, Miaka agrees to go on a blind date,...and gets the shock of her life.
1. Surprise?!?

Fushigi Yugi belongs to Yu Watase, although I would love to own Nuriko! ^^

Chapt.1 Unexpected Date

"Miaka…" a voice called.

Miaka covered her ears with her pillow to block out the noise.

"MIAKA!"

            Miaka looked up groggily to find Yui yelling at her.

"If it's nothing important Yui, let me sleep." She turned, and within 3 seconds flat, started snoring again.

            Yui's temper rose, and she took the alarm clock and banged it on Miaka's head.

"OUCH!" Instantly, Miaka awoke, and rubbed the newfound bump on her head.

"Miaka, just because Taka dumped you, doesn't mean you should stay home all day!"

Yui snapped at her.

            Miaka fell silent, and stared at the ceiling, her eyes filling up. Taka had kicked her to the curb a few weeks ago, but the pain of it still hurt. He said that they weren't meant for each other, but they could still keep on being friends. Friends? Miaka thought. How could she look at him as a friend when they used to share something more? Sadly, Miaka sighed.

            Yui instantly felt sympathy for Miaka, and tried to comfort her.

"Miaka, don't feel bad. Remember Mia from the university? She says that she found a really cool guy that you might like! She has more details, so I promised I'd take you to meet her so she can set you up! Now get outta bed!"

            Miaka dug her head into the pillow. This was getting hopeless. Suddenly, one of those bright ideas came to Yui's mind.

            "Oh M-i-a-k-a! I'm sure if you hurry, we can stop by that new sweets store that just opened!"

That did the trick. Miaka's eyes bugged, and she started drooling. In about 5 minutes, she was out of bed and dressed. She yanked on Yui's hand and dragged her out of the dorm.

"What are you waiting for, Yui? Let's go!"

***

"So tell us more about this guy," Miaka asked Mia, while scarfing down a plate of chocolate doughnuts.

"Well, he said he wanted an outgoing, energetic girl that likes to laugh. He didn't seem to mind if she loved eating or was tomboyish."

            Yui laughed. "That fits Miaka's character perfectly!" Curious to learn more, Miaka asked," So when's the date?"

"He said he'll meet you at the ice cream shop tomorrow at 3."

            Miaka's mouth began to water-the second time that day. 

"Wow. He doesn't know who he's dating, but he sure is my type of guy!"

            Yui and Mia snickered.

"Well don't eat too much, Miaka. Wouldn't want him thinking he's dating a vacuum cleaner."

"YUI!!!" 

***

The date of the blind date came on a nice bright sunny day.     

Miaka stood nervously at the ice cream shop. She had her hair up in buns-like when she was in the Universe of the 4 gods.

There was still 10 minutes to go. She wiped her clammy hands on her mini-skirt, and tried to resist the urge to eat as she looked at the 30 different flavors of ice cream.

***

He walked toward the ice cream shop, nervous.

            His sunglasses reflected the rays of the sun, and he wore dark jeans with a polo shirt. As he opened the door, he saw a glimpse of his blind date's back.

That hairstyle. She looked strangely like…no it couldn't be. He took off his sunglasses, and it hit him in an instant…it was.

***

Miaka heard the sound of the door open, and saw a guy walk in casually. He was only a few inches taller than her, and there was a friendly atmosphere around him. The sun shone on his silky hair. Wait, his hair looked awfully familiar.

            She turned around to get a better look, and as he took off his sunglasses, it revealed his orangish pinkish eyes.

"NURIKO!?!?"

"MIAKA!?!"

***

Um, for those of you who expected someone else, I'm very very sorry. I've just been dying to write a fic about Nuriko that was different, so I wrote this. Nuriko is so kewl!!J The other seishi are cool too, but I just like Nuriko better.

Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!        


	2. Decision

Fushigi Yugi and characters belong to Yu Watase. Sniffle Sniffle. 

Blind Date

Chapter 2.

Miaka's eyes widened, and before Nuriko knew it, she ran over and hugged him hard.

          "Nuriko! You don't know how happy and surprised I am to see you!!!"

Nuriko gasped for air (as strong as he was, he was no match for Miaka's hugs), and with lots of difficulty, said," Miaka…I'm glad too…but I also need…**air**!" 

          Miaka blushed and let go quickly. After Nuriko was able to breathe in some air, he turned back towards Miaka.

"Miaka, you were the last person I expected as my blind date. Where's Taka? Aren't you supposed to be out with him?"

          Miaka looked at the ground, and her face looked upset.

"Well…," she trailed off wistfully.

Nuriko sensed her uneasiness, and decided to cheer her up before pursuing the matter again.

" Miaka, why don't I treat you to a double scoop of chocolate chip ice cream? I heard it's a favorite here!" Nuriko winked at Miaka as he pointed to the many displays of ice cream.

          Miaka's face regained some of its energy back, and she smiled.

"Nuriko, you always know how to cheer a girl up!"

"Of course I do," Nuriko smirked," After all, I did cross dress before, didn't I?"

***

After Miaka finished her double scoop of chocolate ice cream-along with another coffee flavored one, Nuriko decided to ask her about Taka again.

"So, Miaka… Why aren't you with Taka?"

Miaka shifted uneasily in the booth, but this time she answered.

"Well, awhile ago, after we came back form the Universe of the Four Gods, things between us started to drift apart. Then about a week ago, Taka just said we should see other people." Miaka felt her eyes beginning to blur, and she covered her face with her hands.

Nuriko handed her a napkin from the counter, and spoke.

"I can't believe it. I mean, from the day I rescued you and Tamahome from those pillars by the Konan Palace, I felt something between you two. Then, Tamahome reincarnated into Taka just to be with you the second time you two were separated," Nuriko slammed his hands onto the table in frustration, causing it to crack into several pieces.

Miaka sniffed quietly.

"Well, maybe Tamahome and Taka are different." Miaka then closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them again, Nuriko could see a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

Miaka laughed weakly, and said," Oh, these tears in my eyes are nothing. I probably just got some dirt in them. You know how clumsy I am. Anyways, I'm really glad you're here, Nuriko. I missed you a lot."

Nuriko glanced at her silently. She couldn't fool him with that fake smile, he thought. It was obvious that underneath that smile, she was hiding her sadness, and looking at her like this was painful. He had wanted to be with Miaka for a long time-even if she only thought of him as one of her friends. And because he loved her, Nuriko decided he would try to find Taka and talk some sense into him.

After all, Nuriko thought, Miaka and Taka truly belonged together. He would do anything to see Miaka happy again- even if it meant destroying his own chances.

***

I finally got this chapter done. You see, I'm one of those people who starts something, then gets bored of it after awhile. *Sweatdrops nervously…* 

So don't get too mad at me if I don't finish this very quickly.  Heheheh. And before I end this chapter, I'd just like to say, **Nuriko rules**!!! Um… sry, I got carried away. ^^


End file.
